


W-why are you looking at me like that?

by teaofmilk



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Young Love
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 06:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20774294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaofmilk/pseuds/teaofmilk
Summary: Krótka historia o tym, jak szybko można zakochać się w tych, co spoglądają z zachwytem w gwiazdy.





	W-why are you looking at me like that?

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: w-why are you looking at me like that?

**Nigdy nie widział tak pięknego nieba.** Gwiazd tak majestatycznie lśniących na nocnym firmamencie, który ukazywał kolory, jakich Bart jeszcze nigdy nie widział, pokazując piękno, o którym nawet nie śnił – w końcu tak nierealne wydawało mu się, że brudnoszary, wypełniony pyłem i kurzem nieboskłon w jego przeszłości, tak naprawdę jest przesiąknięty szafirowym kolorem, ozdobionym białymi punktami wirującymi wokół alabastrowo-srebrnej kuli wiszącej nad ich głowami.

Westchnął, wpatrując się z zachwytem w nocne niebo, jego szmaragdowe oczy lśniły niesamowitą radością, szczęściem jakiego jeszcze nigdy nie doświadczył. Dolna warga lekko drgała, wydawać by się mogło, że miałby się za chwilę rozpłakać, a drobne dłonie kurczowo zaciskały się na granatowej koszuli, jakby ta piękna chwila miała się okazać jedynie marzeniem sennym.

Jamie dotknął delikatnie jego drżącej dłoni, ciągle wpatrując się w oblicze młodego Allena. Nie obchodziły go gwiazdy, Księżyc ani całe niebo, które tak bardzo zachwycały jego towarzysza. Świat Jaime Rayesa kończył się na Barcie Allenie – na jego brązowych włosach, które w zależności od padającego światła wydawały się albo to bardziej rude, albo wręcz kasztanowe, na jego lśniących szmaragdowych oczach, w których tak wiele razy zatonął, na jego całej przystojności, humorze i radości, którą roztaczał wokół siebie, którą tak bardzo pokochał.

Jaime Reyes pokochał Barta Allena. Nie było to co prawda ogromnym odkryciem, ale uświadomienie sobie tego, przyznanie przed samym sobą, że obdarzył tak silnym uczuciem zwykłego przyjaciela, towarzysza broni – było przerażające. Tym bardziej że Impuls przybył specjalnie by go pokonać i jak na ironie losu, to właśnie on musiał się w nim zakochać.

— D-Dlaczego tak na mnie patrzysz, her-ma-no? — Nawet nie zauważył, że ogromne oczy wpatrują się w niego pytająco. Kiedyś przejąłby się tym, speszył odwracając wzrok i udając, że wszystko, co czuł w stosunku do młodszego przyjaciela było tylko kłamstwem, abstrakcją umysłu pragnącego jedynie młodzieńczej miłości, jak długo jednak można ukrywać prawdę?

Podjął decyzję, która miała mieć konsekwencje.

— Bo jesteś przystojny — odezwał się po dłuższej chwili spuszczając wzrok i wzruszając ramionami jakby to była jego codzienna odpowiedź. Wręcz czuł szybsze bicie serca i ogromny ciężar, który spoczął na jego klatce piersiowej uniemożliwiając całkowicie oddychanie.

_ [Jaime Reyes, zarejestrowałem zwiększone tętno, ogromny wzrost endorfiny oraz kortyzolu, sugerowałbym pozbycie się źródła problemu, który mógłby wpłynąć negatywnie podczas niespodziewanego ata...] _

Westchnął zirytowany ignorując następne ostrzeżenia Skarabeusza, tak bardzo nieświadomego w jakichkolwiek uczuciach ludzkich. Uczuciach, które w ostatnim czasie pojawiały się praktycznie ciągle w jego życiu, sprawiając, że czuł się coraz bardziej przytłoczony, coraz bardziej pragnąc uwolnienia się z odmętów własnego umysłu.

Gdzieś podczas krótkiej chwili odwagi podniósł wzrok, by od razu napotkać świdrujące go szmaragdowe tęczówki, próbujące przedrzeć się przez jego od lat tworzony mur obojętności. Tak trudno było to wszystko utrzymać. Tak trudno było udawać.

— Czy... — Połączył ich usta ze sobą, odpowiadając na urwane pytanie. Przez pierwszą chwilę był ogromny szok, podczas drugiej było jedynie zatracenie, uczucia, które oboje ukrywali przed sobą zbyt długo.

Pocałunek trwał zaledwie chwilę, może dwie sekundy, nawet mniej, ale wystarczająco by w obu sercach rozkwitły ogromne kwiaty, a motyle poderwały się do lotu w ich żołądkach. Bart odsunął się od Jaimego z ogromnym uśmiechem, jego policzki zdobiła szkarłatna czerwień, a w tęczówkach skakały iskierki szczęścia. Brunet sam podejrzewał, że jego twarz jest całkowicie zarumieniona, nie przejmował się tym. Nie przejmował się niczym chwytając Barta za rękę, wpatrując się razem z nim w jaśniejące gwiazdy.

**Nigdy nie wyobrażali sobie piękniejszej nocy.**

**Author's Note:**

> Oto nadszedł dzień, kiedy postanowiłam opublikować swoje miernoty.


End file.
